Agents of PHANTOM
by PhantomWorks- Stories division
Summary: Join Danny and the family he assembled as he protects the world from danger. (Bad summary but hopefully good story) Uses ultimate phantom. Nothing recognizable is mine.
1. Chapter 0, prologue, first meeting

**Okay. This story is goanna be partially inspired by Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D in that the team are based on a plane, however the Phantom jet is about twice as big as the bus, though uses the same basic schematics but with 3 extra floors and more rooms on each floor. Silhouette wise it is identical to the bus just 2x bigger. And yes this is ultimate Phantom version of Danny with a similar story to the version from college Phantom but he learnt of his disease at age 5 not 7 and got his powers at age 6 and was captured while he was 7. Rhino was born 2 months before this chapter putting him at age 8 in chapter 1 and he is about the same age Dani physically. Dani comes in next chapter.**

_**Chapter 0, prologue, first meeting**_

Chicago, Illinois is a nice city in nice places but in others it is quite shady and dark. One such place is where we find ourselves this night.

Hidden among some dumpsters were 4 beings hiding under a pile of newspapers. The top sheet read.

'EXPLOSION AT GOVERNMENT RESEARCH CENTRE.'

Underneath was a white 4 year old dog, a black and white 4 year old cat and a ginger hamster cub **(Idk what the word for baby hamster is so for this chapter it is cub. Please correct me if I'm wrong so I can go back and fix it.)** All of them were snuggling into a small 8 year old girl. They had found the hamster, named Rhino, in a back alley a month ago. They were runaways.

3 years ago the girl, named Penny, had a happy home, with a loving mother and father but then her father fell into some bad luck and started to take it out on her and her mother, who he killed 1 and ½ months ago. It was at that point that Penny had taken her beloved pet dog and cat, named Bolt and Mittens, and ran as far away as possible.

Her only regrets were leaving her 2 friends, Dr. Kevin Michelson and Dr. James Calico 2 scientists who worked together near her school. They worked in genetic enhancement, attempting to improve on human and animals to create super heroes. An accident several years earlier had given James a cat's eye and with it, despite actually being a charming young chap, he looked pretty evil. In fact they had joked that they could try putting together a show with Penny as a young heroine with Calico as the villain. They even joked that Kevin could play Penny's father, kidnapped by James, as she looked more like him than Mr. Cuoco, her father. She would have gone to their lab but she was afraid of her father and wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Penny jumped up to see 2 grubby men.

"What's a pretty young girl like you doing out at this time?" the second man added as they made their way towards her. Bolt and Mittens made an attempt to grab them but they were thrown aside.

"Pathetic." The first man spat.

They continued on and soon Penny was pinned to a wall and the men's advance continued.

"Hey leave her alone!" A young sounding male voice called out. Turning they saw a boy around Penny's age glaring at them.

"Get lost kid." One of the men said as they approached him. His partner took a swing at him but he swiftly dodged the blow before planting a solid blow to the face. The man crumpled like a ragdoll. Using a spin kick the boy knocked the other man down and landed a hefty stomp to his crotch, the man's eyes bugged out before he curled into a ball to cradle his wounded area.

"Come with me." The boy said to Penny, holding out a hand. She let him help her up and then picked up her pets before running off after the boy. They ran out of the city and along the coastline coming to rest by a large-ish box made of metal in a secluded cove. At this point they finally got a good look at each other. The boy was in light blue cargo pants with a white t shirt on with some red trim and a red oval on the chest. He also wore white fingerless gloves decorated with black detailing and a long brown coat. The clothes were dirty and a bit torn up. He had messy black hair and blue eyes. Despite the terrifying feel he had had displayed when she saw him beat up those guys he now looked nice and cheerful now that he was relaxed. He looked a darn sight better than Penny.

Her red hair was strewn about her head as though she had been dragged through about 12 bushes. Her face was smeared with grime and her clothes ere the same. Her red t-shirt was now torn, exposing her abdomen and missing its right arm. Her skirt was ragged at the end while the stripy leggings below, one ended just below her knee while the other ended about 5 cm above her ankle. Her socks and shoes were long gone.

"So what was it for you?" The boy asked.

"What?"

"A kid your age doesn't look like that unless she's been on the street for some time. So why were you?"

"My dad. He was a nice guy but then he had some bad fortune and took it out on us. What about you?"

"When I was 5 I learnt I had a degenerative incurable disease and, well, my parents were always working o I had nothing to do but learn and, having been born with the ability to slow time, I was easily able to learn everything 2 years prior. Because of this I wound up making a serum to save me but it made me into this super powered immortal half ghost superhero and my parents were ghost hunters in Amity Park. 4 weeks ago I was captured and, experimented on. Then a ghost attacked their facility and, well I had been weakened by them so I couldn't do anything but save myself and run." He said. "Hey what's your name?"

"Penny. Penny Cuoco. You?"

"Danny. Danny Bartowski. Formerly Fenton."

"Formerly? Where did you get Bartowski from?"

"An old neighbour of mine. I used to go round and talk to this old guy Chuck Bartowski who wrote stories about him as a young man with a spy computer in his brain. They made a show about it staring Zack Levi as him." Danny explained. "Now do you have aim or were you just going to beg and hide till you got killed or starved to death?"

"Um the second one I guess."

"Then do you want to stay and help me with this?"

"What?"

Danny pulled out some blueprints from the box. They were plans for a massive aircraft.

"This is the Phantom jet. It is goanna be my headquarters/ living space. Do you want to build and live in it with me?"

"A Plane?"

"More than just that, it also functions as a submarine and space ship."

"Cool. I guess we might as well be in."

"Great!"

"Hey. Do you still have that serum? The one that gave you powers?"

"Yeah. If you like once I know I can trust you your and your pets could have some."

"Awesome!"

And with that a friendship was born that would blossom into something beyond imagining. They had no idea what would happen in the future.

* * *

**And that's that. If you didn't know chuck Bartowski is indeed a character portrayed by Zachery Levi in the NBC drama Chuck. As for Penny's surname this is a reference to the big bang theory's Penny who also has never had her surname revealed. Although some interesting trivia is that Penny's actress' name was never actually revealed, the fan community has decided that like Charlie Sheen they named the character after the actress but she is never referred to by name except by the animals and show characters, the latter reading from a script and the former only knowing her by this name, we never learnt what her true name May be.**

**Another interesting piece of trivia is that in barking at the moon we see the drivers of the U-Haul van from New York 3 times. The fat one is who Rhino steals a chip and a map from, they are the vehicle hit by the dirt Bolt is kicking up while learning to bury things and the fat one waves at Rhino when the van is passed by Bolt, Mittens and Rhino in a car with a kayak on top of it. This means that likely they would have arrived at their destination in a similar timeframe even if they hadn't fallen out.**

**Anyway see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 1, 2 weddings and a desire

**And here's chapter 1. This takes place 8 years after the prologue. So Bolt and Mittens, along with Hiccup and Elsa when they show up next chapter, are 12, Rhino and Dani are 8, the other kids are 10 but again won't actually appear for another chapter and Danny and Penny are 16. Also a lot has already happened so a lot of this chapter will be explanation as to the events of the last 8 years. I am not entirely sure what the legal age for marriage is in Vegas but if it is higher than 16 then we can just say that Danny and Penny have fake ids that say they are old enough. According to Google the minimum age is 15 but I don't know and am not about to go into extensive research when fake ids can get around it.**

**Anyway the first few chapters will not be anything exciting, mainly setting the scene and family bonding among he Bartowski/Phantoms.**

_**Chapter 1, 2 weddings and a desire.**_

"And do you Daniel James Bartowski take Penelope Mariah Cuoco as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health; as long as you both shall live till death do you part?"

"Well why would I be here if I was goanna say no? (BEAT) yes. Of course yes."

In the small chapel there was the 20 odd man doing the marrying, 2 12 year olds, 2 8 year olds and the 16 year old bride and groom.

Danny had aged quite well, his lean frame held in a sharp looking tuxedo. His features were sharp and well defined but still holding the warmth it had when Penny first met him.

Puberty had been kind to Penny as well, the one cute 8 year old had transformed into a beautiful 16 year old woman. She wore a pretty wedding dress.

The 8 years were certainly interesting.

Despite his implication that gaining his trust would take a long time, Danny trusted Penny enough to give her, Bolt, Mittens and Rhino the Phantom serum within a month. One of its powers was shape shifting allowing the trio to shape shift into humans. At the wedding Rhino was a relatively chubby 8 year old boy with ginger hair, Mittens was a young black haired girl with a gothic look and Bolt was a slightly buff boy with a white streak in his black hair. Though they still like to be in their animal forms they thoroughly enjoyed being in their human forms, in which they behaved as though Danny and Penny were their parents.

As a family they became heroes. Danny continued to be the Phantom, a mighty hero who fought for justice, Penny became Penny Powers, Bolt became the Lightning Bolt, Mittens became The Claw and Rhino became the Raging Rhino. Together they started fighting ghosts and, when they finished the Phantom jet, Penny suggested that they form a small agency called P.H.A.N.T.O.M or the Protective Hero And Networked Team Operation Mechanics. Together with an AI Danny created modelled after his old friend Chuck Bartowski they fought relentlessly to protect people from both ectoplasmic and non ectoplasmic malefactors.

A few months after Penny's hero debut their little family gained a new member when Danny's long time foe Vlad Plasmius had stated creating clones of him. After they fought the demented clones he had created and sent him packing Bolt had found a small capsule labelled as a failure. It was a baby girl, bout Rhino's age, made from a mix of his and Penny's DNA . With a bit of hard work Danny was able to stabilise the young girl and he and Penny took her in as their daughter.

Also the 5 of them got sharper as a team because they were trained to fight by Danny.

This started back during the construction of the jet.

* * *

_.:Flashback:._

_The plane was half complete and they were emptying the habitation pod Danny owned into the plane to get it ready to install into the plane._

"_Danny. What's this?" Penny asked. Danny turned to look and saw Penny looking at his wooden katana and swordplay outfit with the spares. The outfit consisted of white daps, baggy trousers a white t shirt and baggy white jacket. He also had a white head scarf._

"_Oh that. That's my swordplay gear." Danny said._

"_Swordplay?"_

"_Yeah I use it to train and sharpen my swordplay skills. I've trained in the sword fighting art and want to keep myself sharp at them."_

"_Why are there two?"_

"_I need a spare set in case I break either of mine. Why?"_

"_Well maybe you could train me."_

"_Train you?"_

"_Yeah teach me to fight with a sword."_

"_Fine. I've got other types of swords to."_

* * *

After that all 3 of them were trained in the art of sword play and other weapons as well as hand to hand.

Since then their daughter, named Danielle, and Rhino also stated training with Danny.

After everything Danny and Penny had developed feelings for each other and had decided to get married which leads us here.

"Okay with the power invested in me by the council of Los Vegas I now pronounce you man and wife. You May kiss the bride." The priest said as Danny and Penny kissed passionately. "So now what are you up to? Are you going up to a hotel?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Actually we have another wedding we need to get to and we're sharing the reception with them." Danny said. This wedding they had to get was in fact their own. They were heading into the ghost zone for their ghost half's wedding. Unlike their nobody human forms their ghost form's wedding was a big affair. After all it wasn't every day the ghost king gets married.

Yes ghost king. During the period in which Danny was held by his parents Vlad stole the skeleton key and after the clone debacle he attempted to steal the power of the ghost king. This failed and the king was freed and attempted to take over a Texan town. After he transported it to the ghost zone Danny challenged the king in an experimental battle suit. The battle was brutal and Danny attempted to re imprison him but the king attempted to escape and wound up destroying himself in the resultant blast. Danny was seriously wounded but he survived and wound up taking the king's position.

Danny chuckled to himself as the small party walked towards the patch of desert where the Phantom jet was parked.

"What's so funny?"Penny asked.

"I was just thinking about the contrasts between our two forms and between the 2 dimensions."

"Hmm?"

"On earth in This form we're no ones but in our other forms we're super heroes while in the ghost zone we're the flipping royal family! It's surreal."

"You're right it is." Penny giggled.

"Come on. Let's get to our real wedding." The couple had swiftly decided that a quick Vegas wedding would be done before their wedding for their human forms to keep all bases covered. They therefore referred to the ghost zone wedding as the real one.

As they walked into an uninhabited part of the city heading towards their plane their clothes shifted, smart but cheap suits and dresses shifting to exquisite beautiful outfits. This is because they were actually wearing their Phantom suits. Danny had created the Phantom costumes when they were 12. They were met with some ridicule at first because of their appearance **(The Kick-Ass suit with black replacing yellow and white replacing green , or the reverse in ghost form)**. However then Danny revealed that the suit was made of nanotech and could shape shift into any shape and colour. It also allowed it to self repair. This allowed them to make subtle changes to their ghost outfits in comparison to their human clothes.

They quickly transformed into their ghost forms, their hair tuning white and their eyes green. They could change both but Danny had gone public as Phantom before he knew how so t was his look and the others liked his style.

They then got into the jet and took off into a portal. As they did he took a good look at his family. His 2 sons looked like proper young gentlemen while his daughters and bride looked beautiful in spite of the complete absence of makeup.

They soon arrived at the capital building. It was a castle with a big docking site built specifically for the jet. The rear loading ramp opened up to join with the tunnel floor and the small family walked to the end of corridor and to he large space where clockwork stood. **(We are using my design of clockwork. This version of clockwork is played by Patrick Stewart with his classic blue skin, red eyes and scar. He wears a smart suit. In his top pocket he has a pocket watch. There is a clock in his tie, he wears 4 watches on each arm and has a clock for a belt buckle. He has a cane with a pocket watch on the top.)**

"Welcome all. Today we are here for a very important and special reason, the youngest and most loved king, Daniel Phantom is here to declare Penny Powers and himself as mates for the rest of their immortal lives." The ghost hordes hereto witness the event cheered out with things like 'Long reign the king!'.

"Okay now as is the case we have not got the same religious aspects and we do not question a pair's judgement so we will go straight to the vows. Do you Penny Powers swear undying loyalty to Danny Phantom, promise to love him for ever and stand by him through thick and thin."

"I can proudly say that I do."

"And you Danny Phantom. Do you swear undying loyalty and love to Penny Powers and promise to stand by her though thick or thin."

"I do, I can honestly say I have since we met 8 year ago."

"Then with to Powers of the ghost council I pronounce you Danny and Penny Phantom, king and queen of the ghost zone, co directors of P.H.A.N.T.O.M and mates to the end. You may kiss."

With that Danny and Penny kissed passionately as everyone cheered.

* * *

The reception had gone on into the night and Penny had just put the kids to bed.

The couple were now black in their usual clothes for comfort. Danny was in a pair of black cargo trousers with white stitching. He wore a loop latched belt **(The type with 2 semicircle rings where the belt is held by friction)** with a oval of metal over the latch with an outer white ring and the outline of his logo embossed in white. He wore a black t-shirt with white trim and a his insignia on the chest. Over this he wears an unbuttoned black t-shirt with white buttons and stitching and over this his long black coat with white stitching and his logo on the shoulders. He wore a black cloth scarf, currently resting on his chest, and a big baggy hood , currently down. On his forehead were a pair of green lensed, black frame goggles **(Based on generator rex's season 3 goggles)**. He wore reversed colour versions of his gloves and black combat boots with white laces and stitching.

Penny walked over to Danny, she wore a black baggy knee length skirt over black cargo pants. She wore a shirt and scarf similar to Danny's but with her logo **(based on Danny's but with a P not a D as the base)** instead of his. She also wore a coat that went down to her knees with similar style to Danny's. She wore the same type of goggles and similar gloves but hers go to mid forearm. She had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What's troubling my mate then?" Danny said lightly.

"I wanna adopt." Penny blurted after a moment.

"What? Where did that come from?"

"The kids don't understand where kids come from and they thing that marriage meant that we were immediately going to have a baby but neither of us are ready and I just thought that.."

"We adopt kids that whichever home we go to has labelled as hopeless problem children." They finished together before a moment of silence.

"Okay." Danny said eventually.

"What?"

"Lets look around and give some kids a better life." Danny said.

And so a new chapter in the Bartowski/Phantom families' lives began, one that would leave the world forever changed.

* * *

**And so this story starts. Next chapter we will be introduced to the new members of the family. I May also start working on a story like 'holiday bonus' by Makokam, author of the popular Kick-Ass story 'precious crush'. The story would be Easters, Christmases, mother's days and father's day with the Bartowski family but would be non cannon to the story. This will be decided later but anyway we will see about that and I'll see you later guys.**


End file.
